A Girl Like Me, Sorta
by Kiara McMissile
Summary: Meet Holley Shiftwell, agent of CHROME, a clean freak and kind of a nerd. Meet Hallie Jaguar, a famous pop star, has an awesome voice, but has a sassy attitude. Both girls are completely identical, minus the hair colour. What happens when they meet? It's obvious, they switch of course. But they soon realize that their little switch affects both their lives... forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: Inspired by StacyMcMissile's character Harry Shiftwell (Holley's twin brother [OC]) and the movie, Barbie: The Princess and The Pauper. I have a thing for twins. XD**

**Warning: There will be swearing in this story! Hopefully not a lot, but it really depends on the characters I guess.**

* * *

Holley's POV

"PLEASE!" I begged.

"Ugh! Holley! Be quiet! I'm trying to work!" Siddeley said in an annoyed tone of voice.

My name is Holley Shiftwell. I work for a secret agency called CHROME. I am a spy, yes I know it's dangerous, but that's just the way it is. I used to be a desk agent but Finn McMissile changed that. Who is he? One of the best agents that CHROME has ever had. He turned me into a field agent and became my permanent spy partner.

"Well that's a first." I muttered under my breath. Siddeley shot me a glare.

Oh, who is Siddeley? He's the most skilled pilot at CHROME. Although he can be annoying and immature most of the time, he's still very serious about his work.

But that's not the point here. Let me start over.

_The day before..._

It was just another day at CHROME. I was at my desk scrolling down a list of people who had recently gone missing. I had already figured out who the kidnapper was within about ten minutes. The evidence proved it all, and by the way he tried hiding it was very sloppy, not to mention that he was a terrible liar.

A week ago, I disguised myself as one of the kidnapper's henchmen, or in my case, hench woman and gathered all the evidence I needed. Finn had already left by himself to catch the villain. He and I both knew that this mission would be easy... Lately, all our missions have been easy.

_The day after tomorrow is my birthday, which means another boring day at CHROME._ I groaned in frustration at the thought.

I loved everything about being a spy. I loved the adrenaline rush that coursed through my body every time Finn and I had to do a dangerous mission. I realized that I had a kink for thriller missions ever since my first field mission. The Allinol scam was when I had first met Finn McMissile and Siddeley. Ever since then, I had grown to love being a field agent.

But this time was different. I still loved my job and was grateful that I was still alive, even after all those risky times of almost dying. The thing was... the missions Finn and I received, they were... well... child's play. They were boring and easy, Finn didn't seem to mind, but I felt... bored I guess. This was not a game though, and I knew that, but it's what I loved doing.

_Perhaps I should take a break from all this spy business._ I thought, then I shook my head.

I couldn't, if I did I would surely get fired, or face the consequences of not fulfilling my duties as an agent.

_My responsibilities to CHROME are crucial. If I were to ignore them... that wouldn't be... responsible!_ I had not realized that I was staring out the window until I felt a presence beside me.

Siddeley was wearing his usual silver jacket with the CHROME badge sewed on it. The difference I spotted was that he was wearing gym shorts and a pair of running shoes instead of his regular black jeans and white converse shoes. His hair was drenched in sweat and he looked as if he had just run a marathon. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

I gave him a look of disgust and scooted away from him, creating a large gap between us. Siddeley looked like he was about to say something but just kept panting. I rolled my eyes and shut my laptop off.

After a couple more breaths, Siddeley finally spoke, "Holley! Are you busy?" he asked, but before I could even open my mouth to answer, he interrupted me. "Good."

Siddeley lunged at me and grabbed my laptop. He opened it and began feverishly typing on it.

I glared at him, but he just rolled his eyes. I was not fond of people touching my personal things! (**A/N: Wow that sounds wrong, LOL!**) I sat beside him and looked at the screen. I still kept my distance though.

"Why are you sweating?"

"CHROME decided that it was a good idea to do some drills in case of emergency." Siddeley explained, not taking his eyes off the screen. "They did it at a bad time too. I was in the middle of putting some ointment on-"

"Never mind, forget I asked." I said with a disgusted look on my face which only caused Siddeley to smirk. I decided to change the topic. "So what are you doing now, and why are you on _my_ laptop?" I said putting emphasis on the word 'my'.

Siddeley rolled his eyes again, but gave my laptop back after a screen popped up.

"After the all the drills, I turned on my CMP (**A/N: CHROME Music Player, and yes, I decided to make it branded by CHROME. Problem?**) and started listening to the radio. Then I heard them say that Hallie Jaguar is in London for a concert!" Siddeley explained. "Then they said that they were going to do a contest or something. You were supposed to call the radio station and if you were the thirtieth caller then you would win two free tickets to see her, plus V.I.P. passes. I knew that you were a fan so I called in... and I won!" By the time Siddeley had finished speaking, my jaw dropped.

Hallie Jaguar was the number one pop sensation! She was internationally famous and already had three albums out. I absolutely loved her! Her music was amazing, not to mention her sense in fashion. She would make my inner-girl stand out every time I would hear her sing. Sometimes, I would wonder what it would be like to be her. She earned her fame and fortune by her musical talent. Comparing her to me?

_ I'm just some brainy nerd._ I thought, but then smirked. _But I'm a brainy nerd that works for a secret agency._

Being an agent, had its perks. But being a pop star? Now that's living life.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH SIDDELEY!" I squealed happily. "I'm so happy, I could kiss you!... If I didn't have a boyfriend... and if you weren't sweating."

Siddeley just laughed as I kept squealing. Yes, I was squealing, just because I'm a twenty-two year old spy doesn't mean that I can't act like a little girl! Well... it does to Finn, but he wasn't there at the moment so I didn't care.

_Present day..._

So that's how it started. Now, I was currently begging Siddeley to come with me. I could go by myself, but I was always a shy person inside. If I were to go alone then I'd just stutter and say stupid things that would make Hallie Jaguar feel awkward and disturbed. Yes, I had that effect on people before. It was completely embarrassing. So I needed Siddeley to come with me! There were two tickets and V.I.P. passes, so he'd be allowed in. I couldn't ask Finn because... I don't think people like him would like to see pop stars like Hallie.

"Please Siddeley!" I pleaded, "Just this once! I won't ask for anything ever again!"

Siddeley raised his eyebrow at me, clearly unconvinced. He continued doing his paperwork while I was getting more frustrated.

"You're the one who got me the tickets in the first place!" I said.

"Yeah, but I thought you would go with someone other than me... like Miss Carrera." Siddeley said, not looking up.

"Yes, but Sally is busy!" I whined, "And besides, the flight from Radiator Springs to London would take too long!"

"Holley!"

"Siddeley!" Finally, I had no choice but to go to my last resort. I took a sighed, then mentally cursed myself for what I was about to say next. "I'll do anything!"

That sentence immediately caught Siddeley's attention. He smiled at me deviously before running out of the room and returning with a calendar. On it were some dates stamped.

"Fine!" He smirked, "Wash my jet for the rest of the year, every week and we have a deal."

I glared at him. He couldn't be serious right? Unfortunately he was.

"It's a deal." I grumbled.

Siddeley smirked then continued doing his paperwork. Just then, Finn walked into the room with a briefcase and a mug.

"Hello Miss Shiftwell, Siddeley." He greeted us.

Siddeley just waved his hand, not looking up while I just smiled at Finn.

"Hello Finn, any new missions today?" I asked hopefully.

Finn smirked then replied, "What, capturing Zundapp multiple times isn't enough action for you?"

"Someone should really put a bell on that man." I muttered under my breath. "Anyway, it's not that... It's just... lately our missions have been boring! I miss all the action! It's just not as interesting anymore."

Finn frowned then said, "Now Holley, you know that our jobs are not for our own amusement. They-"

"Yes, I know Finn," I interrupted him while rolling my eyes. "They are important to the agency and, most likely, the world."

Siddeley looked up from his paperwork to add, "Without us the world would be a chaotic mess. It's vital that we do as jobs, whether we like it or not."

"Well tomorrow is my birthday and my day off, so hopefully I'll have a good time at the concert." I said before walking over to my desk.

"Concert?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes, Finn, a concert. A seven letter word meaning a live performance typically consisting of musicians." Siddeley said pulling out a pair of glasses and a dictionary out of no where. "Translation, something you would never go to."

I snickered a bit as Finn glared at Siddeley, who was toying with the pair of glasses. "These aren't even mine, I don't even wear glasses!"

"Hey! That's mine!" I said then grabbed them from his grasp.

"I know what a concert is Siddeley!" Finn said irritated.

Siddeley and I both exchanged glances before fake gasping causing Finn to glare at both of us.

"Anyway, I wasn't aware Holley was going to a concert tomorrow, I was simply questioning her about it."

"Well now you know Finn." I said happily, "Siddeley won me tickets to see my favourite singer of all time."

"I would ask who, but I'm busy at the moment." Finn said glaring at Siddeley once again.

"What?" Siddeley asked defensively, "I was just being nice." He said innocently.

Finn sat beside Siddeley as he pulled out some papers and a laptop. They both just sat there working while I was on my own laptop searching up some songs by Hallie Jaguar. I plugged my ear buds in the laptop and began listening to a few of her songs.

They were so moving, so inspirational. Just like her. Hallie Jaguar. Must be easy living the good life. No responsibilities, but so much success. No risking her job, just doing her own thing. Last but not least, a new amazing adventure everyday. Being adored by fans, not getting attacked by Zundapp and his little minions.

Being a spy is great... But I wonder what it's like being an international pop star...

* * *

Hallie's POV

"Hallie! You have two photo shoots to go to, not to mention the autograph signing at three, and then you have a meeting with the cast if Dawn Vampires, plus that interview with Kennedy Sunne of Living The Star Life." (**A/N: I just made all of that up, but if it is real, which it's probably not, then I don't own it!**) Henry said quickly in one breath. Once he was done talking, he started panting, then regained his composure and glared at me. "You are late!"

This is probably confusing, so let me explain everything. My whole life story... Don't worry, I'm not very descriptive.

My name is Hallie Jaguar, I'm twenty-two years old and I'm a singer. Not to brag or anything but I'm internationally famous. Oh yeah! I've been singing ever since I can remember, but I started my music career five years ago when I was seventeen. I'm from Pennsylvania, which is in America... so I'm American. Don't get me wrong, I love America! It's just... I've always wanted to travel the world. And I have!

You'd probably think that I'm living my dream, that I could get anything I ever want and more. Most people would think that with fame, fortune and fans I could practically just sit back and relax. Think this is the good life? Well it's not... not exactly...

When I first got signed to my first record contract, I was freaking out, in a good way. I wrote my own songs, due to the many inspiring and motivating fans I had. But as I got older, my music career became more... serious.

When I turned twenty, almost everything changed. My songs were written for me, I was forced to model for all types of magazine covers, most of which I didn't like and everyone was saying how 'I should act more mature now that I'm twenty.'

Being the rebel I _was_, I just ignored them and kept doing things my way. My fans were loyal to me, but about a quarter percentage of them left me. They said the exact same things. They also said that my music was all about the same thing and that I should try something new. I couldn't believe that they actually expected me to change who I was, but that was the reality of things.

Anyway, things are different now. I'm twenty-two years old, not a kid or a teen, but an adult. Tomorrow would be my twenty-third birthday, and as usual, it's the same thing I have to keep telling myself, "_Impress for success._"

That motto was completely wrong, not to mention stupid. But that's what Henry always told me. And I hate to say it, but he was right. It's what the media wants and thinks.

Who's Henry? Henry Mitchell is my manager and agent. He's a strict, boring know-it-all and a pain in the ass. But his methods and plans do work, and that was all that mattered to me. Even though I was basically a puppet to everyone I still had the right to talk and be my sassy, annoying, food-loving self. Attractive, right? Note the sarcasm.

That about wraps it up.

"Oh put a sock in it Henry, I'm not in the mood." I snapped at him.

He gritted his teeth angrily then shouted at me, "Oh shut up you diva! You are late and I am not going to give the producers another excuse as to why! So just get your pretty little self ready for the cameras and shut yourself up!"

This was our daily argument. Everyday we would argue about the most stupidest things. Like yesterday, there was only one strawberry left for dessert, so we practically wrestled each other for it. Hey, nobody gets between me and my food!

"Lazy ass leech." I muttered under my breath as I brushed my blond hair.

"Self-absorbed brat." I heard his mumble.

We both exchanged fake smiles that obviously meant that we wanted to rip each apart. But, him being my manager, and me being a so-called 'diva' we had to coöperate. I don't even think he knew that word existed.

But tomorrow was my birthday, and if I wanted to get the slightest amount of freedom then I had to get on this bastard's good side. So once Henry left the room, I immediately got dressed. I didn't wear anything too fancy because I was going to a photo shoot first and would have my outfit chosen for me. So I put my blond hair in a bun, put on a pair of shorts, slipped on my leather jacket and threw on a pair of converse on my feet. It was a random outfit selection, but hey, it still worked out.

Once I walked out of the hotel, that I was currently staying at, I noticed Henry was waiting by the limo waiting to drive me to the photo shoot. Luckily, none of my fans or the paparazzi knew the location of the hotel, so there weren't any around to swarm me with autograph requests and questions.

"It's about time!" He said as he got in, not bothering to wait for me.

I just gave him a death glare before getting in. We both sat away from each, not wanting each other's presence near. I decided to ignore Henry for a bit and focus more on my birthday.

Tomorrow I would be twenty-three years old. Tomorrow I should be celebrating, but instead I'll just be performing at another concert in, none other than London, England. I was already in England, but tonight I had to go take a short ride over to London for the concert.

Sometimes I would wonder what it would like just being normal again. Before I became famous, I had a normal life. I had friends, an awesome family and amazing grades. But when fame came, my normal life left. I was busy all the time and barely saw my family. My friends had lost all contact with me, and I had to drop out of high school because I just couldn't cope with all of the work.

My life isn't boring at all, it's great, but it's fake. I used to be real, but I'm not, not anymore. Now, I want to be real again. I just want to live life being me, not some fake, perfect barbie doll that everyone expects me to be. But I can't.

"Hey! Wake up from your day-dream, princess!" Henry seethed, snapping his fingers harshly in my face. "I said we're here! What are you deaf?"

"No, but at least I'm not idiotic like you." I said pushing him out of the limo, before getting out myself.

"Bitch." I heard him mutter.

"Bastard." I said to him straight, while giving him the finger.

Once I walked into the building, followed by a fuming Henry, I was immediately surrounded by photographers and stylists. They were shoving clothes and papers into my arms.

I plastered on a fake smile, but mentally groaned.

If I wasn't fake, I would be so much happier. Living like this, being everyone's puppet is ridiculous! If I could just go out in public and be myself, express myself, then I'd be so much happier.

I'd give anything to just be myself for at least one day so that I won't have to wonder 24/7, '_What would it be like to live normally?_'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really didn't want to post this story until after I was done with my other two, but I couldn't help it! I was spending more time working on this than the other two and I thought it would be fair to just show you people what I was working on. Uugghh! I know I'm so gonna regret doing this.**

**But anyway, enough about that. What did you think so far?**

**Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: I don't know what to say... APPLES! XD Sorry.**

**Warning: There will be swearing in the chapter, for both Hallie and Holley. Holley's swear words are British slang so some of you might not understand... Or you might...**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Holley's POV

Today is the day! I just can't believe it! Today was the day that I was going to the concert and I just couldn't hold in my excitement. I was practically bouncing up and down while Siddeley was glaring at me.

It was noon and there were still a few hours until the concert. Siddeley was going to drive us there while Finn was going to stay back and do... well whatever Finn does when he's alone.

Siddeley once told me that he walked in on Finn admiring himself in a mirror. I laughed, not just because that was funny but because I didn't believe it. Finn wasn't the conceited type, and everyone knew it. But Siddeley insisted that he saw what he saw. Of course, just to humour him, I pretended that I believed him.

Anyway, that wasn't the point here. I was on my laptop playing virtual chess with the system when Siddeley came up to me with a huge backpack.

"Well, I'm all done packing." He said, "Where's your bag?"

"Bag? I don't need a bag." I said confused.

"Yeah... But don't you carry around like a purse or something?" He asked,

"Why would I do that?"

"... Well... you're... most girls... do..." Siddeley mumbled.

"Well unlike most girls I don't carry around makeup and useless things like that." I explained irritated,

"Weird, I thought you'd prefer the word, 'accessory' instead."

After I slapped Siddeley across the face, he finally shut up.

"Are you done being a sexist prick?" I asked him sweetly,

"Yeah." He said rubbing his cheek that was now red with my hand print. Siddeley glared at me but decided to drop the subject.

"But seriously why don't have a bag?"

"We're going to a concert Siddeley, not camping." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but still, you never know what could happen!"

"Right, and I suppose you do?"

"Yup." He chirped happily, "I packed in case of any type of emergency."

"I swear you're turning into Finn." I muttered under my breath as I returned my gaze to my game.

"Oh? And how is that a bad thing, Miss Shiftwell?" A voice said.

I immediately looked up to see Finn in front of me with a raised eyebrow and an amused, yet stern look upon his face. Siddeley just stood behind him and smirked at me. I glared at him, but he stuck his tongue out like a little kid. But then again, "what's the difference between Siddeley and a little kid?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed,

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I asked innocently.

"Get your ears checked Shiftwell." Siddeley said using last name basis.

"Oh how professional of you, Jones!" (**A/N: Siddeley's last name in this story.**) I said sarcastically, "Then again I wouldn't know what to expect from a little kid!"

"I'm older than you!"

"I'm smarter than you!" I said sticking out my tongue this time.

"Now who's acting like a kid?" He asked mockingly.

I put my index finger on my chin and pretended to think, "Still you."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Finn voice echoed across the large, empty room. All the other CHROME agents were in the conference room getting briefed on their missions. Mainly because they didn't have the rank that Finn, Siddeley and I had. You could say, we were ranked the highest for being the best team.

"Miss Shiftwell!" Finn scolded, "I'd expect this out of Siddeley, but not you!"

Siddeley started snickering until he realized what Finn had really said. "Hey!"

Finn ignored him and kept his gaze on me. Did I mention that when Finn gets angry I get the tensiest, tiniest bit scared? Intimidated? Worried? ... All of the above? Well I do.

"But he started it!" I whined pointing at Siddeley, but Finn would have none of it.

"Miss Shiftwell!" Finn repeated my last name again but in a warning tone of voice.

"Fine! Sorry." I said annoyed,

"For?" Finn asked expectantly,

"For bickering with Siddeley."

"And?"

"Finn, do I seriously have to-" But Finn just raised an eyebrow. I groaned, but continued my apology anyway. "And for calling Siddeley a little kid... Even though he basically is one." I muttered the last part under my breath, and luckily Finn didn't seem to hear it.

"Thank you Holley." Finn smiled, then his expression turned stern as he turned to look at Siddeley. "Sid? I expect you to apologize as well."

"But Finn-"

"Mister Jones!" This time, I snickered as Finn used Siddeley's last name.

After about ten minutes, when he finally apologized, Finn decided to just drop the subject. I didn't let him bring me down. At the moment, nothing could. I was going to see Hallie Jaguar and nothing could ruin my day. Not even Siddeley.

Suddenly I felt my lap was burning. I looked down to see the hot liquid of Siddeley's coffee was spilled all over my jeans. Lucky for me, the laptop was safe. What? It's my favourite laptop, okay?

"SIDDELEY!" I hissed in pain as I quickly stood up. I closed my laptop and placed it on the couch, away from the coffee-split part. "What the hell?!"

"Oops, sorry Holley!" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Like hell, you're sorry!" I shouted, my earlier happiness vanishing. I quickly walked over to the coffee table to get some napkins. "My God, I feel like my legs are on fire, and not in a good way."

Siddeley just laughed while I sent him a death glare. He got some napkins and cleaned the mess on the couch and floor. "Okay, that was funny, but I really am sorry."

I glanced at him and stared into his puppy dog eyes. I tried resisting, but let's be honest, Siddeley's puppy dog face was the cutest thing! I started pinching his cheeks and making weird faces at him.

"Aww, fine! But only this time because you got me the tickets and because you're so cute when you do that!" I said pinching his cheeks again.

"Oh, so you fancy me?" He smirked,

"Don't push it." I glared at him, leaving the happy state I was in.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Besides, if you've forgotten, I'm already taken." I sighed dreamily at the thought of my boyfriend.

"Here we go again." Siddeley rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He's the most sweetest, most charming, most lovable, most-"

"Yeah! I get it!" Siddeley interrupted, "He's an angel sent from the heaven of all good-hearted people."

"I didn't say that," I smirked, "but yes, he is!"

"I knew Mater was nice, but I didn't think he was _that_ nice." Siddeley mumbled, "Did you guys... ya'know...?"

"You're this close to getting another slap in the face." I said shooting daggers at him.

Siddeley rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we're leaving in an hour, so be ready!"

"What ever you say... Finn Junior." I smirked.

Both Finn and Siddeley glared at me as I walked into my own office to prepare. Tonight was going to absolutely perfect!

* * *

Hallie's POV

I slapped Henry across the face.

"YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD!" I screamed at him.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, YOU BITCH!" He shouted back at me.

"Today, of all days!" I said throwing my hands up in frustration. "Why the fuck didn't you bother telling me?!"

"Because I know that you don't have a say in this." He smirked smugly.

Confused? Rewind.

_Flashback_

I woke up surprisingly early. The sun rays were peeking out from the hotel curtains as I walked over to pull them back. I looked out the window to see a huge crowd of fans waving and screaming my name happily. I'm so glad I'm a heavy sleeper.

I stretched my back and plopped back down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling just thinking about the show tonight in London.

Today was going to be eventful. I was scheduled to prepare for the concert. But he thing was that I was busy all day, which meant that I would have no time to celebrate my birthday. Instead of cake and a party, I'd be doing intense rehearsals. Which meant singing nonstop until I reach perfection and dancing the right choreography. I groaned, my body would be completely sore for the next day. But hopefully, if Henry had even just the slightest bit if kindness, then I would be able to celebrate it tomorrow. Even though I wanted to today.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't bother fixing my hair or changing my pajamas, instead I just got up and opened the door. Standing there in a black suit was the king of evil himself.

"Morning princess." He said in a happy tone which was obviously fake.

I rolled my eyes as he let himself in my hotel room.

"Ugh, what now Henry?" I asked him with disgust,

"What? Can't I be nice for just a day?" He asked innocently. Pfft, innocent my ass. He continued, "After all, it IS your birthday!"

"Get to point already."

Henry expression immediately changed, "Okay, listen here you bitch." He said angrily dropping the act, "I just got you another interview which is happening tomorrow bright and early. So I expect you to be there on time! Got it?"

_ Which brings us back to..._

"I can't believe you!" I screamed at his smirking face, "I have the whole day to get ready for the concert tonight and then you expect me to wake up bright and early tomorrow for another damn interview?!"

Henry had the actual nerve to chuckle at my rant. "You got it, princess."

"But today is my birthday! It's not fair! It's already bad enough that I can't celebrate it today, but now I can't tomorrow? Tomorrow was supposed to be my day off before continuing the tour!"

"Yeah? Well tough luck, you brat. This is the real world, not some fantasy story." He shot back at me.

"Shut the fuck up and leave!" I grabbed his arm and practically threw him out the door.

Before I slammed the door shut, I heard him chuckle again, but more darkly. What he said next made me want to murder him right there on the spot.

"Happy birthday, Hallie." He said sweetly.

I restrained myself from ripping the door of and using it to kill him. As soon as I heard him leave, I buried my face in my hands and began to cry hysterically. How mature of me, right?

But it just wasn't fair, nothing in my life is fair anymore. I didn't accept the fact that I basically had no freedom because I still had hope that I could be who I was without anyone telling me what to do. But after the fight with Henry, my hopes were crushed into nothing but dust.

I got up to clean my face and get ready. But as I walked by the bathroom mirror, I noticed something. I looked at my reflection and began laughing. I looked awful! Yup, I've gone crazy. But seriously, my hair was messed up and stuck out, my clothes were wrinkled and my face looked like it was attacked by a monster with drool issues.

Once my laughter died down, I managed to smile. A real smile, not the fake one that I would be wearing tonight at the concert or tomorrow during the interview.

_You're beautiful when you smile._

I remember my father's voice telling me that every night before I would go to bed. He and my mother were the ones who encouraged me to pursue my dreams and become the person I wanted to be.

But that person was long gone, and was replaced by an imposter. I was the imposter. I was no longer the happy Hallie Jaguar who would do her own thing. I was Hallie Jaguar, the pop star prisoner.

* * *

Holley's POV

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" I chanted as I bounced up and down in my seat. "Hurry up and drive!"

Siddeley and I were currently sitting in Finn's car. Thanks to a lot of begging from me and Siddeley (mainly me), he agreed.

I was fine with it, but Siddeley complained saying that it was such an old car, I didn't mind. Finn's Aston Martin may look old, but it was actually very fast. I knew from experience. We sometimes used it for missions. But after getting shot at multiple times, Finn decided that we just use it for taking a drive.

Siddeley, at first, refused to drive the car... But after I persuaded (threatened) him... He finally said yes... sort of.

"Okay! Okay!" Siddeley said hurriedly, "So this is the thanks that I get for being nice? Hmph!"

"Aww, you know I love you Siddeley!" I said pinching his cheeks, like how an adult would do to a child.

"I'm older than you!"

"And I don't care!" I exclaimed, then muttered, "... at least not now."

Siddeley smirked at me then started then engine.

"Why the hell does Finn still have this?" He asked himself,

"Wait... How old is Finn?"

"Older than the war of 1812." Siddeley laughed.

Suddenly we both heard a buzzing sound then a click. We both realized that Finn's mini intercom near the radio was on...

"Siddeley, next time you borrow my car, make sure that the intercom is off." Finn said annoyed.

I giggled at the thought of what his face looked like. He'd pull the same face every time Siddeley and I would joke about his age. Even though I didn't know his age, I still knew he was pretty old.

Siddeley was the only person who actually knew Finn's real age. But Finn made him swear not to tell anybody. Not even me. Unfair.

Anyway, the drive to the concert wasn't very long, in fact, with Finn's car it only took about thirty minutes. A regular car would have taken three hours, from CHROME to the stadium where the concert was being held at. Siddeley and I managed to make small talk, but other than that the rest of the way there was pretty quiet.

As we got out, I reminded Siddeley to lock the car. And by lock, I meant using the force field shield. Nobody could break into the car no matter hard he or she would try, only the key could deactivate it.

"Yeah, yeah." Siddeley said waving at me, obviously not caring.

"Sid, I'm serious." I said, "If anything happens to Finn's car, we're both dead. Because if you haven't forgotten-"

"Finn's, the top agent at CHROME, the master spy, and blah, blah, blah." He said annoyed, "Yeah, I get it. But he's also my best friend-"

"Who could kill us both with a spoon."

"What? Pfft, no! Why would he do that?" Siddeley asked, "I mean, what does Finn have against forks? Forks are perfect for murdering people because their so pointy and-"

"Just lock the bloody car already!" I almost shouted at him.

Siddeley immediately shut up and obeyed. As we made our way to the stadium, I couldn't help but notice that large crowd forming outside. The doors were still locked and were about to be opened in about five minutes, but the size of the crowd was unbelievable.

Hallie Jaguar had so many dedicated fans that loved her. And I was one of them, except I didn't scream... or steal her stuff and sell it over the internet. That's not dedication, that's obsession.

Anyway, Siddeley grabbed my hand and pulled me through so we could get to the front. He had a strong grip on my hand so that we wouldn't separated. Even though we both had our CHROME communicators with us, I still appreciated his protectiveness over me.

The doors finally opened and the crowd moved forward. The security guards made sure that they all had their tickets as each person walked in. When it was Siddeley's turn, I heard the guard chuckle.

"You here for Hallie Jaguar?"

"Well... yeah, why else would I be here?"

"She's pretty fit if you ask me." He said.

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath, luckily the guard didn't hear me.

Siddeley laughed uncomfortably and walked in. I showed the guard both my ticket and V.I.P. pass. He squinted his eyes a bit as if he were trying to remember something.

"Hello, little miss, what's your name?" He asked politely, as if he wasn't acting like a pervert before.

"Hello, my name's H-" Oops, almost said my real name. Can't expose myself, now can I? "Hailey."

The guard squinted his eyes again before shaking his head. He made a hand gesture for me to go in. I smiled to myself as I entered the large stadium.

This is it! Finally!

* * *

Hallie's POV

"Hallie! You're on in ten minutes, are you ready?" Henry asked me as I was handed my microphone.

I gripped it tightly and pushed him away, muttering a 'yes'.

There were a lot of people backstage running around frantically trying to get ready for the show. The band was setting up, the backstage crew was working on the lights and effects, and the dancers were doing last-minute rehearsals.

My stylists had already done my hair and makeup and picked out my outfit. It was the most ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. But surprisingly, everyone seemed to love it. In my opinion, it was a bit to... showy... if you know what I mean.

I adjusted the microphone on my ear as I heard the crowd of fans pour in through all the entrances. They cheered my name loudly and happily. I sighed sadly. This was my dream come true, and yet I didn't feel like I fulfilled it.

"Five minutes!" Someone called out.

I walked below the stage where a platform was waiting for me to stand on. The platform would rise up and instantly bring me on the stage. I attached the microphone to my right boot, so that it would be ready when I needed it. I had the one on my ear for the songs that I had to dance to, and the microphone attached to my boot for the songs that I didn't have to dance to.

The backstage crew made sure that I was standing in the middle so that nothing would get caught while the platform was moving up. They gave me a thumbs up, and got the remote ready for the platform.

"Five seconds!" Henry called out as he looked at me.

Our eyes locked for a split second, none of us smiled or changed our expressions. I couldn't see anything in his eyes, as if he was blocking me from reading his emotions.

"Four."

I plastered on a fake smile for the crowd.

"Three."

The lights above me flashed rapidly around the crowd.

"Two."

The cheering and screaming became louder.

"One."

The platform rose up with me on it. My back faced the crowd as I raised me hand up in the air, ready for the first song. I closed my eyes as I turned around to face the crowd. The fake smile, still upon my face didn't falter.

This is it...

* * *

**A/N: The end of this chapter is... I don't know, it was supposed to be effective, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted. :S**

**Also the way that Siddeley grabbed Holley's hand wasn't one of those romantic moment thingies, it was him acting like a protective older brother... ish... yeah...**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
